wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde) get Miss Finster arrested/grounded
At the pavement, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore were getting annoyed about Miss Finster. Lawson: Man! We hate our teacher! Gelman: I know Lawson! She's always annoying! She's always gets mad at us for dumb reasons! Mundy: We always get grounded because of her! Skeens: Can't she just take a break from saying "Go to Principal Prickly's office right now"? Lazy Kid: I know! It's getting on my nerves! Clyde: I know guys! How about we get her arrested? Sue Bob: That's a great idea Clyde! Let's do it! Let's litter the coke on the street! So Lawson and his friends littered the coke on the street. Lawson: Now let's bring the teacher over here! Then Miss Finster walked along and she stopped. Gelman: And now, we are out of here! Lawson and his friends fled, and then Miss Finster looked at the coke that was littered on the street. Miss Finster: Hey! Who littered this coke on the street? Suddenly, the police car came, and then the police officer confronted Miss Finster. Police Officer: Freeze, madam! You are under arrest for littering the coke on the street! Miss Finster: But officer, I didn't do it! It was laying here when I was walking by! Police Officer: I don't care! Get into the police car right now! You're going to jail for a long long long long long long long long long time! Then Miss Finster got into the police car. Police Officer: And you're staying in the police car! Then the police officer got into the police car and drove off to jail. Then the police officer dragged Miss Finster into jail and then he showed her the cell. Police Officer: This is your jail cell! Go there right now! Miss Finster walked into the cell, and the police officer closed the bars and walked away. Miss Finster was crying. Miss Finster: I can't believe I got arrested for something that I didn't do. Then suddenly, Miss Finster snapped. Miss Finster: Wait a minute! It was those seven troublemaking hooligans and students of mine Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Clark, Sue Bob and Clyde who littered the coke on the street and got me arrested! That's it, they are in so much trouble now! I am busting out of here! Miss Finster charged towards the bars and she broke them down. Then Miss Finster came out of jail. Back in Third Street School, in the hallway, Lawson and his friends were cheering. Lawson: Yeah! We did it! We got the teacher arrested! Now we get to celebrate! Suddenly, Lawson was horrified. Lawson: Uh-oh! Here comes Miss Finster! Then Miss Finster walked in and confronted Lawson and his friends. Miss Finster: All seven of you, how dare you all get me arrested by littering the coke in the street?! That's it, I am calling all of your parents about what you all did! Lawson and his friends were horrified. Lawson and his friends: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Then Miss Finster picked up a phone and phoned Lawson and his friends' parents up. Miss Finster: Hello, parents! Your children got me arrested by littering the coke on the street! Please pick them up, okay? Thank you, bye! Then a mob of parents came, and then Lawson's parents confronted Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Lawson's mum: When we get home, you will go upstairs to your room and go to bed! Then Lawson was sent home in disgrace, and Gelman's parents confronted Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Gelman's mum: When we get home, you will watch Bear in the Big Blue House on DVD! Then Gelman was sent home in disgrace, and Mundy's parents confronted Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Mundy's mum: When we get home, you will be watching Blue's Clues on DVD! Then Mundy was sent home in disgrace, and Skeens's parents confronted Skeens. Skeens's mum: Greg, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Skeens's dad: When we get home, you will watch Dora the Explorer on DVD! Then Skeens was sent home in disgrace, and Lazy Kid's parents confronted Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid's mum: Richard, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Lazy Kid's dad: When we get home, you will watch Teletubbies on DVD, and you will also watch the Teletubbies reboot on TV! Then Lazy Kid was sent home in disgrace, and Sue Bob's parents confronted Sue Bob. Sue Bob's mum: Sue Bob, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Sue Bob's dad: When we get home, you will watch Barney and Friends on DVD! Then Sue Bob was sent home in disgrace, and Clyde's parents confronted Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you get your teacher arrested?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Clyde's mum: When we get home, you will have punishments in your room! Then Clyde went home in disgrace, crying. Clyde: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman and Sue Bob's dad Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Steven as Clyde Philmore Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Police Officer and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Dave as Lazy Kid's dad Salli as Lazy Kid's mum Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Diesel as Clyde's dad Allison as Clyde's mum Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff